1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electro-luminescence display device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an organic electro-luminescence display device, color mixing was caused by the light emission of an adjacent pixel which was originally not supposed to emit light. As a result of studies, it was found that there are two types of modes in color mixing: one is optical color mixing which is caused by the entry of light emitted in an oblique direction into an adjacent pixel; and the other is electric color mixing which is caused by the light emission of an adjacent pixel due to the flow of an electric charge in the horizontal direction. With respect to the latter color mixing among these, one of the causes is considered to be that an electron injection layer containing lithium serves as a conductive layer in the horizontal direction. Japanese Patent No. 4877874 discloses that a substance for improving carrier injectability from an electrode to an organic layer is incorporated in an electron injection layer.
Lithium is indispensable for charge injection and transport, and therefore cannot be completely removed from the electron injection layer. Alternatively, it is possible to suppress charge transfer by patterning the electron injection layer. In such a case, a new tool such as a vapor deposition mask is needed, and an additional machining process is also needed.